


【锤铁RPS/海糖】小兔兔

by loveyourdj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyourdj/pseuds/loveyourdj
Summary: ⚠️ 锤铁RPS、捏造、极短小段子⚠️ 个人取的CP名：海糖⚠️ Chris Hemsworth×Robert Downey Jr.肾不好，驾照也扔了注意：轻微剧透，我觉得这没什么根本不影响之后观看电影，不过很在意就别看啦





	【锤铁RPS/海糖】小兔兔

站在正对面的男人有着一副称得上令人羡慕的身材，被剪裁合身的浅蓝西装包覆住，间接衬托出精壮的体态。西装内里是白色棉衫，是悠闲轻松的穿搭，再配上那头短发与有型的胡子，简直会让你移不开眼睛，想用热烈的眼神凝视。

 

是的， Chris Hemsworth就是这么的帅。  
想必这是毋庸置疑。

 

此时采访已经结束，他们正与主持人甚至工作人员们稍微的聊了会。他刚坐在男人的身边，总会被对方身上的古龙水给薰的分神，而无数次小小碰触都让他有种电流窜过过全身的错觉。

 

或许是有些久没见面的缘故，上次宣传的时候也是临时没一同前往，那还真是算久了。他抬起眼正巧与对方那双清澈蓝眼对视，作为一个演员好处就是能厚脸皮的隐藏自己真实表情，他随即向对方挤弄出一个调皮的表情。

 

接着是，”Sorry，我想我要去上个厕所。”没错，马上逃离这里，他需要去平复一下心情。

 

从男人眼神的注视下转过身离开摄影棚。

 

—

 

躲进厕所的他给自己的机智按个大大的讚。  
而他也的确需要洒一泡，所以也不算是真的逃避开那男人看不出波动的蓝眼才躲来厕所，他只能如此安慰自己，虽然这似乎越描越黑。

 

拉上拉链，走到洗手台，低下头凑手过去感应水龙头自动留出水让他清洗手部。忽然听见门被推开的声响，他从前方的镜子瞄了眼，噢老天瞧他看见什么，那男人竟然也跟着跑来了。

 

沉默的挤了点洗手乳仔细搓揉手部，将脏污洗去，而那男人也正好洒完尿走到他一旁的洗手槽洗手。这期间他都是透过镜子在看着对方，并且是小心再小心的偷瞄。

 

好吧，对方似乎没有要搭话的意思，那么他可趁早开溜微妙。赶紧把手中搓起的泡沫用清水冲掉，甩甩手之后转身正要往门口出去，下一秒却被一股强硬力道给扯住身体。

 

炎热的温度及平稳的跳痛隔着后背传来，环在他腹部的那双手有力的扣住他不让他有一丝能与后方的人分离的意思；而他与对方的身高差导致他现在都有些觉得自己双脚被对方拉离地面。

 

“怎么不打招呼？Rabbit。”男人用低沉的嗓音配上独特的咬字在他耳畔低语，湿热的气息都跟着那句话喷洒上他的耳根，这让他缩了缩脖子。

 

他两手覆上男人的手臂轻抓着，”我还以为我们刚在录制采访前就打过招呼了。还有你叫错名字了，不要以为发音差不多相似就这样乱叫。”

 

这下换来男人的低笑，因笑引起的震动从胸口传递到他背上。并那双手也收得更紧，他几乎都要以为自己会被对方就这样给勒断肋骨。

 

他不解地扭扭头想转头，可对方又再次凑到他耳边轻语，”你不是想成为Rocket？而我都叫他Rabbit，这没错吧。”他明显感觉到男人在啃咬他的耳骨，甚至伸出舌舔弄耳窝，即使那不是敏感带但这样搔弄还是感到酥麻。

 

“Cute Rabbit，你看看你的脸红透了。”

 

男人抱着他转回洗手槽的方向让他面对镜子，用手掌托住他的下颚抬起迫使他正视镜面。他当然在转过去那刹那就看见自己的表情而迅速低下头，所以当男人硬是将他头抬起，他的眼神是飘移的，绝对不看镜中的自己。

 

可男人不放过他，这次对他的耳骨啃咬的比较用力，就连舔进耳窝的舌尖也更加毫无章法的乱戳弄，对此他痒的身体止不住轻颤。

 

“够了…Chris别玩了、该回摄影棚…”

 

“你觉得，你现在这副表情回到摄影棚能顺利蒙混过去吗？Mark肯定会追问你怎么了。”

 

“你…嗯…”

 

他想反驳对方的话，用年长者的威严警告对方现在放手就不会有那些问题，可无奈他被对方不知何时卡到他两腿间的膝盖给磨蹭胯部。这等于说他整个人几乎都双脚离地，全身重量已经落在男人的腿上在支撑着。

 

修长十指开始隔着布料按压着他的腹部，甚至其中一只手顺着肚脐位置往下抚摸，最后停在他胯部前，似有若无的在裤裆上打圈画压。他闭着眼睛承受这隐隐而来的快感，睫毛跟着打颤。

 

他知道，他的小兄弟可不争气了。  
在男人富有技巧的手活下悄悄地搭帐篷。

 

“真是好色的Rabbit，这么喜欢被我摸吗？”

 

“呼哈、Chris你最好给我闭嘴。”用力捏住Chris的手臂，拼命咬住下唇不让自己发出呻吟，”别总爱玩这种游戏，当心我翻脸提告你。”

 

“你不会的。”Chris笑的得意，眼睛都眯上。

 

他有时候觉得自己太纵容对方了。从交往开始Chris的小情趣他都配合着，刚开始以为自己只是顺势，而后来发现其实他才是最深陷其中的那个。没想到他自己会对此上瘾。

 

就算再怎么隐忍，最后他还是在男人的搓揉下在裤内喷发出来。刚高潮完还在余韵中的他，被男人糊里糊涂的完全抱了起来进到隔间。

 

接下来的声响全部隐没在彼此的唇齿之间。


End file.
